


Happy Birthday Steven!

by The_Poptart_Cat



Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Pre-Steven Universe Future, Pre-Steven Universe the movie, Tags Are Hard, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Poptart_Cat/pseuds/The_Poptart_Cat
Summary: I decided to write a fic Bc it's August 15, Steven's Birthday! Might as well make it his 15th birthday too
Series: Poptart’s separated one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052384
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Happy Birthday Steven!

**Author's Note:**

> It's his 15th Birthday mostly because I can't remember if he's 16 or 17 in future.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

Steven woke up with a smile and hit the snooze button, he got up and did his morning routine, and looked at his schedule. It might be his birthday but it doesn't mean he gets the day off. Luckily he doesn't have too many things on the list. First off the list, Checking in on Little homeschool's progress. it was 46.3% done (thank you Peridot) he got his bag and ran to little homeschool (His dad had the van so he couldn't drive it with his permit)

"Steven!!!!" Peridot said as she floated to him on her trash lid. "Thank the stars your here!"

"Is something wrong Peridot?"

"No, I just need to tell you that we're now 50.8% done." Steven mentally slapped himself. It _has_ been a week, he should've expected this, somehow he didn't. He tried not to show it.

"Is there anything else or, is that is?" Steven asked. Lapis flew in with Bismuth "Hi Lapis! Hi Bismuth!"

"Hi Steven" "They said In union "We need your help, there's gems here about Little homeschool but it's not done yet and I don't know how to tell them to leave" Said Lapis

They lead Steven to the gems. an Agate, a Jasper and a Pyrite.

"Um, hi." Said Steven

"Oh, hey, we came here for little homeschool, uh, do you know where that is?" The Pyrite said

"I'm sorry but little homeschool isn't done yet."

"Oh then, uh, we'll go I guess" and the 3 disappeared with a blur. This shocked Lapis and Bismuth. Steven wasn't, this was a Pyrite power, Super speed. They also were terraformers like Lapis once was but with her time in the mirror but she must've forgot. They had the ability to move dirt as well, 'useful when terraforming' the other diamonds had said.

"That's one way to get rid of them." said Bismuth. They walked back to Peridot and started building and talking about where everything goes. A few hours went by and Pearl, noticed them came and waved, they waved back.

"Hi you four!" Said Pearl "Steven, The diamonds wanted to talk with you"

"Oh, ok. Thanks Pearl!" He ran off to and floated to his bedroom from the beach to talk to the diamonds in the conservatory

* * *

After a longggg talk with the diamonds about colonies and setting them free, politics, scheduling things, blah, blah, blah. He checked the time **1:** **06 PM** "What? It's only been an hour? It felt like a decade." he said to himself and walked to his room to float outside. It was beautiful. He took the moment he had to admire it. He never had time like this to anymore. All the sudden an alarm went off on his phone. _oh shoot_ he thought _'I forgot about the meeting with Mayor Nanefua'._ He ran off as fast as he could.

* * *

When he got there he had a talk for _another_ hour. She wished him happy birthday and Steven left and remembered about meeting up with Connie at Fish Stew Pizza. He checked the time once more **2:10** He only had 5 minutes to get there.

* * *

When he arrived Connie was sitting at a table. "Hi Steven, Happy birthday!"

"Hi Connie"

* * *

They talked about normal things, school, work, healing corrupted gems, jokes. They even remembered when Steven turned into a baby. He left to see Amethyst on the boardwalk playing a game. "Hi Amethyst"

She turned around "Hey Steven, you gotta help me out here."

"Uh, ok" Steven found out she was playing ring toss and they both failed. A lot.

"Ugh, this is too hard maybe I could..." She turned into a ring and Steven tossed her and failed again "Ow, you don't need to throw so hard man." He checked the time **5** **:03 PM**

"I'm gonna head home Amethyst" he turned to start going

"WAIT!"

He back turned around, startled that she yelled

"I'm gonna go on some rides, wanna come?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

They went the bumper cars and Amethyst ended up breaking some of it by accident (Amethyst made Steven not tell Mr. Smiley but he still left cash to repay the damage) They went on the ferris wheel and some rollercoasters. When Amethyst gets a call Steven gets a minute to himself. He checks the time. **7** **:24 PM** He has nothing to do and is tired from running around all day. When she comes back he tells her

"I'm going home Amethyst."

This time she's fine with it "Ok dude, see ya later" He turns around and runs to the temple

* * *

When he gets there he takes quick break on the beach once again ' _t_ _his is nice'_ he thinks _'if only I knew where Garnet is, we could talk and have fun_ _'_ he sighs and walks up to the porch. When he turns on the light he's greeted with **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY STEVEN!"** He looks around. He sees Connie, His dad, Amethyst (He's going to need to ask how she got there first) Pearl, Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, Bismuth, Pumpkin, the Famethyst and a whole bunch of uncorrupted gems. He sees a banner with 'Happy 15th birthday' and streamers all over. The karaoke machine is out (It's been _forever_ since he last used it.)

"Come on man don't keep us waiting" says Amethyst, snapping Steven out of his thoughts and they have fun.

* * *

They have fun. Talking, singing, even dancing. After a while they decide to give Steven their gifts to him and He was shocked. The uncorrupted gems mostly gave him some weird stuff(To name some a car engine, batteries, 3 different mismatching socks and the box itself was the gift for one gem) The Crystal Gems gave Steven his box. He opened it and found a varsity jacket. He put it on with stars in his eyes, it was a bit big on him but he'll grow into it.

"It Greg let us give it to you after we found it." Said Pearl

"Thanks you guys" he said and hugged them. When they pulled away from the hug Steven saw his dad. "Follow me" he said. Steven did as told when he walked out he saw the Dondai parked with a bow and underneath, a card. They walked down and it read 'Happy birthday Steven, here's my gift from you to me. -Your dad, Greg

"OHMYGOSHTHANKYOUDAD!" Steven yelled as he hugged his dad who hugged him back. They went back to the party

* * *

The party ended. As everyone left Steven checked the time once again **12:00 AM** _'Oh geez'_ he thought "Good night guys"

"Good night" he got from all of them. He went to bed smiling and happier than when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent at least an hour researching(in total) about Steven's house, funland rides and Peridot's trash can lid she floats on, I thought she got a hoverboard thingy from Bismuth. and I was thinking about what gems should be the ones they talk to I remember once in the show Blue Diamond said 'remember when I let you call that batch of Pyrite, fools gold?' yeah, that's where it came from.


End file.
